


"Te amo"

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: El precio de la victoria [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Sisters, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), confort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: "Me gusta recordar todos esos momentos mientras espero a que despiertes..."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Lie Ren, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: El precio de la victoria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155071
Kudos: 5





	"Te amo"

El cambio de estación se volvió habitual, la primavera aparecía derritiendo la nieve del invierno, el brillante sol ardía en tu piel en el verano y disfrutabas de las hojas coloridas en otoño.

Yang cruzó por la puerta de aquella habitación, el sonido de la máquina indicaba que los latidos del corazón eran normales, una suave brisa entraba por la pequeña ventana mientras una joven de cabellos negros con mechones rojizos reposaba inconsciente en la cama. Todo era tranquilo, el único sonido venía de aquel monitor y nada parecía amenazar con romper ese silencio... Ni siquiera la posibilidad de que la joven durmiente despertara. No sabían cuando despertaría, el tiempo pasaba y la derrota a Salem parecía cada vez más lejana, eran reconocidos como los héroes de Remant, pero Yang siempre reiteró que la verdadera heroína ahora yacía dormida sin saber si volvería a la consciencia, un precio a pagar para haber obtenido la oportunidad de la victoria.

—Hey, hermana —susurró la de cabellos rubios, acercándose al lugar de reposo de su hermana menor —, sé que esta vez tarde un poco más en venir a visitarte, pero ya sabes, estamos "aplastando" a esos Grimm allá afuera —una pequeña risa hueca salió de sus labios, acercando su mano a la coronilla de la cabeza de la menor, acariciando con cuidado sus cabellos. Suspiró —. Ha sido algo aburrido, a veces siento que de pronto te veré dando vueltas con esa arma que llamas "tu bebé" y estarás aplastando a cuanto Grimm se te cruce —una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su hermana. Desvió su mirada al pequeño buró al lado de la cama, observando el arreglo floral tan variado, con rosas incluidas en el —¿Sabes? Nora y Penny han insistido en la idea de que debemos ponerte flores, dicen que si tienes las flores favoritas de cada uno a tu lado nos sentirás contigo... Vaya que están locas —la suave risa que emitió después sonó un poco mas sincera que la anterior, pero aquella pizca de tristeza aun no se marchaba —. Solo quisiera que despertaras, Ruby, te extraño mucho —tomó una bocanada de aire —. Todos lo hacen... —agregó, para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama y tomar la mano de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, realizó otra respiración y pronto comenzó a hablar, divagando en cosas que sucedieron ese día, el anterior y anterior a ese, mientras la brisa otoñal ingresaba por la ventana.

Yang finalmente salió de la habitación después de que el tiempo de visitas terminó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dirigiéndose al pasillo, donde se encontró con Blake y Weiss, a quienes les regaló una sonrisa para después ser acompañadas por ellas entre los pasillos del lugar.

.

.

.

Los chicos se reunieron en el hogar Xiao Long-Rose, en Patch, tomándose un descanso después de haber estado en Beacon y haber sido invitados por la misma Yang. En esos momentos se encontraban revisando algunos álbumes, ya que llegaron en el momento justo en que Taiyang limpiaba un poco y justo estaba organizando aquellos álbumes cuando los chicos llegaron, siendo Yang la de la iniciativa de revisarlo y por supuesto, Nora emocionada fue la primera en abrir uno de los álbumes diciendo que "ya esperaba ver imágenes vergonzosas de Yang y Ruby en su infancia", provocando que Weiss la reprendiera, pero Yang presumió que se decepcionaría ya que no encontraría fotos así, a lo que Taiyang se rió y le susurró a Nora que no perdiera las esperanzas, incitando a la pelirroja a revisar las fotos con rapidez, pronto la rubia comenzó a darles un breve contexto de cada una de ellas... De un día de picnic, de las hermanas sobre un árbol, de una cocina hecha un desastre mientras una pequeña Ruby estaba cubierta de harina o Yang con chocolate en las mejillas.

Taiyang de pronto salió de la sala, dejando a su hija con sus amigos para atender una llamada de su trabajo, los chicos simplemente continuaron revisando aquellos álbumes encontrándose con varias fotos de las hermanas en diferentes edades.

—¿En serio Ruby siempre uso una capa? —preguntó Nora con diversión, mostrando la fotografía dónde la pequeña Ruby de al menos tres años presumía una capa roja y sonreía brillantemente mientras unos mechones de cabello le cubrían un poco los ojos.

Yang sonrió —. Ella quería ser como mamá Summer, así que decidió que también quería usar una capa —dijo emitiendo una suave risa, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza. Aún era fresca la imagen de Ruby riendo mientras daba piruetas para presumir la capa que era "igual" a la de Summer.

—¿Y cuando desarrolló ese gusto por las armas mortales? —preguntó Weiss con curiosidad, deslizando la mirada por aquellas fotografías intentando identificar alguna que le respondiera la pregunta.

—Eso fue culpa de Qrow, definitivamente —murmuró Yang con cierta burla, tomando el álbum y hojeando algunas páginas, para después dar con algunas fotos donde se mostraba a una Ruby de al menos 9-10 años tocando con sus dedos el arma de su tío que estaba sobre una mesa mientras sus ojos reflejaban el total brillo de interés y curiosidad que le caracterizaban —. Debieron ver la cara de papá cuando supo que ella tomó entre sus manos un arma, casi mata a nuestro tío —unas cuántas risas se escucharon en el área, claramente se imaginaban la escena y más al haber tratado al señor Xiao Long durante esos años.

—¿Y esta foto? —preguntó Blake, señalando con su dedo la imagen de una Ruby de al menos seis años sentada en el comedor, con su rostro recargado en la mesa y totalmente dormida, con un crayón amarillo en su mano y un pedazo de papel frente a ella.

—Esa fue por el dibujo —explicó Yang con una sonrisa nostálgica, los chicos se centraron en el dibujo frente a la niña, notando que había dos figuras, asumieron que eran ellas dos y más por el encabezado de "super hermana" —. Mamá se fue cuando ella tenía 5 y yo 7, así que intentaba estar con Ruby todo lo posible para calmarla cuando estaba triste o enojada —suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes y sintió como la mano de Blake se entrelazaba a la suya, brindándole apoyo, la rubia le sonrió —. Ruby ese día había cumplido los seis, justo le hice un regalo que le gustó mucho y... pues ella dijo que me daría un regalo a cambio por eso e hizo ese dibujo —una suave risa salió de sus labios al recordar aquello, haciendo que sus amigos igualmente sonrieran con dulzura. Pronto siguieron con el recorrido de fotos, con Taiyang uniéndose a ellos después y escuchando las explicaciones de su hija mayor sobre las imágenes a sus amigos, sonriendo ante la forma en que la rubia disfrutaba de contar anécdotas de ellas.

.

.

.

.

Unos días han pasado, y sus amigos van a visitarla esta vez juntos, como suelen hacer a cada cierta fecha.

Al llegar al centro médico, Yang le dijo a sus amigos que ella iría a recepción para solicitar ver a su hermana, dejando a sus amigos en la sala de espera, donde algunas personas se detenían a saludarlos o a sonreírles... El precio por ser conocidos como los héroes de Remant era llamar la atención.

Cuando la rubia planeaba acercarse a la recepción, divisó a uno de los doctores que mantenía vigilada a su hermana, notando como éste hablaba con una enfermera. Un pizca de sospecha creció en Yang, ese instinto que siempre la había guiado a su hermana o le decía lo que andaba bien o mal con ella aun si no lo dijera. Ella se acercó para hablar, pero al escuchar lo que salió de los labios del hombre la detuvo en seco, provocando que su mirada mostrara un brillo lleno de asombro e incredulidad. Y sin pensarlo, dio marcha atrás y cambió de objetivo, esta vez corriendo hacia el pasillo con rapidez, ignorando el llamado de sus amigos al notar como la rubia simplemente comenzó a correr a una sola dirección, la habitación donde estaba su hermana.

Yang detuvo sus pasos en el umbral de la puerta, observando el interior de la habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallar.

Pronto Blake y Weiss lograron alcanzarla antes que los demás, observaron fijamente a la de cabellos rubios, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse mientras mantenía su mirada en el interior del cuarto.

—Yang... —le llamó en un susurró Blake, llegando hasta ella junto a Weiss, pero la mirada de la rubia se mantuvo en la habitación a lo que las otras dos se armaron de valor para ver lo que la ojilila miraba solo para abrir sus ojos con asombro.

Ruby estaba ahí, semi-acostada mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la ventana, la brisa recorría la habitación y lograba jugar con sus mechones largos de cabello. Su perfil lucía tan apacible, aún si su rostro traía aquella palidez que la hacía lucir débil y delicada, se notaba que había algo inquebrantable, como un roble que intenta mantenerse firme ante la más fuerte tormenta.

—¿Ruby? —llamó Weiss en shock, su líder, su amiga, su familia, ella estaba despierta, después de dos años había abierto los ojos... Sus ojos plateados que eran tan raros pero tan únicos y hermosos, que demostraban lo especial que era ahora tenían un leve brillo gracias a la luz.

Jaune, Ren y Nora asomaron sus cabezas sobre los hombros de las chicas, notando a su amiga despierta.

La mirada de Ruby pronto llegó a ellos y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —. Hey, chicos —les saludó casi inaudible, su garganta raspaba un poco y sentía adormecido todo su cuerpo incluso llegándose a sentir algo agotada por el esfuerzo de estar en aquella posición.

—¡Ruby! —gritó Nora con euforia, apartando a las chicas que seguían en shock y corriendo al interior de la habitación, solo para abalanzarse a la de mechones rojos y abrazarla con fuerza —¡Estás despiertas al fin! —unas lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la pelirroja, quien intentaba aferrarse a su amiga para creer que aquello era real.

—Hola, Nora —le saludó Ruby con una risita nerviosa, brindándole una suave palmada en la espalda, quizás se sentía sin fuerzas, pero eso no evito que la joven quisiera corresponder al gesto de la pelirroja y reconfortarla. El resto fue ingresando a la habitación lentamente mientras aquellas dos estaban intercambiando un leve diálogo, el equipo de la de mechones rojos parecía aún no poder asimilar que ella estaba finalmente despierta o quizás no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la chica.

Al notar el caos de emociones en las tres chicas, Ren se acercó a la cama, colocando su mano en el hombro de Ruby quien apartó la mirada de Nora para dirigirla al chico quien le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —expresó con su voz serena, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ruby asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y pronto Ren tomó a Nora de los hombros para indicarle que debía dejar a su amiga tomar un respiro de su abrazo de oso, la pelirroja atendió enseguida y se apartó mientras sollozaba, dándole espacio a Jaune de acercarse y abrazar a la menor.

—Gracias por volver, Ruby —susurró el rubio mientras las lágrimas avanzaban por sus mejillas —. No somos RNJR sin ti —agregó con una sonrisa llena de alivio, la tranquilidad por fin le volvía al cuerpo y el temor de perder a alguien querido se disipaba como el humo.

—Me alegra verlos, RNJR —correspondió Ruby con calma, cómoda con las muestras de afecto de sus amigos. Pronto el rubio se apartó, colocándose al lado de Ren quien intentaba tranquilizar a su pareja frotando su espalda.

La mirada de Ruby inmediatamente se dirigió a sus amigas y su mirada pronto cambió. El remordimiento golpeó su pecho con agresividad y el nudo en su estómago se hizo presente, lo que hizo, todo lo que ocultó... Provoco una brecha, lo sabía, ella les mintió y las preocupo, así que estaba preparada para escuchar el reproche en la voz de Weiss ante sus decisiones, ante la mirada de dolor de Blake por no haber confiado en ellas, y preparada para la furia de su hermana, de quien se distanció mucho antes, cuando las cosas fueron mal y dónde nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar mejor de ello.

Inmediatamente Weiss corrió hacia la cama y abrazó a Ruby con fuerza, aferrándose a ella mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas se empapaban de lágrimas, pronto el shock llegó a la de mechones rojos, quien dudosa y con brazos temblorosos correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Eres una idiota! —exclamó la de cabellera blanca en un sollozo, dejando escapar en su tono de voz la angustia que había padecido todo ese tiempo —. Te extrañé —confesó sin pensarlo demasiado, la angustia pronto se comenzaba a disipar para darle paso al alivio.

—Estábamos muy preocupadas, Ruby —le dijo Blake con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le sonreía con dulzura, solo para acercarse y unirse al abrazo. Ruby sintió como el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba y la culpa se hacía más grande, pronto soltó uno de sus brazos para rodearlo por la espalda de su amiga fauno.

—También las extrañé —susurró Ruby con una sonrisa que parecía a punto de romperse. Pronto su mirada fue hacia Yang, quien empuñaba sus manos con fuerza mientras miraba a su hermana. Ruby reconoció esa mirada, fue la misma mirada que le dio en Haven cuando se reencontraron... Esa indescifrable mirada —. Yang... —finalmente llamó a su hermana, tomando todo el valor para aceptar lo que sea que viniera de ella, después de todo... Bien merecido se lo tendría. No hubo respuesta y esa alarma en la joven creció más, sus amigas pronto deshicieron el abrazo y se pusieron de pie para voltear la mirada a la aludida.

—¿Yang? —Blake miró a su pareja con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada y bajando sus orejas, el hecho de que la rubia pareciera no saber que emoción dejar salir provocaba que la pelinegra temiera que la brecha entre ellas se ensanchara más.

La ojilila no respondió al llamado de su pareja, simplemente caminó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de ésta con la mirada fija en los ojos de Ruby, quien siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle.

—Hiciste algo estúpido —soltó Yang de golpe, mirando con seriedad a su hermana. Nora estuvo a punto de intervenir furiosa por la actitud de la mayor, pero Ren coloco su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja deteniendola, ella le miró confundida, pero él movió su cabeza en señal de negación, él sabía que emociones estaban en la rubia en ese momento y no debían intervenir en el desenlace de la plática de las dos hermanas. Weiss volteo rápidamente la mirada a Blake quien la imitó y ambas se percataron de que compartían el mismo sentimiento de alarma.

—Lo sé —respondió Ruby con la voz temblorosa, pero intentando mantener su postura firme por lo que se avecinaba, después de todo, no se arrepentía de sus decisiones aún cuando la culpa la comiera viva.

—No confiaste en nosotros, lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta —continuó Yang, esta vez dejando notar un leve gruñido en su tono, intentando ocultar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

—Lo sé —repitió Ruby mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la culpa seguiría ahí por mucho tiempo, ella lo supo desde el momento en que tomó su decisión.

—Debiste intentar decirnoslo, no cargar con ello sola —Yang apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y la impotencia se aferraba a su piel hasta sentir que se quemaba.

—No me arrepiento, ustedes no hubieran estado de acuerdo —respondió Ruby mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus manos arrugaban la sábana con fuerza —. Hice lo que debía hacer, no había alternativas, ¡no había salida! ¡Si seguíamos como lo hacíamos habríamos perdido mucho más! —y ella no quería perder más, estaba agotada y si ese camino que encontró le servía, lo tomaría... Y así lo hizo sin importar el costo.

—¡Y nosotros casi te perdemos a ti! —contrarrestó Yang, permitiendo caer sus lágrimas y mirar con dolor a su hermana —¡Casi te pierdo, Ruby! —aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría, la joven Rose mordió sus labios con fuerza ante el tono desesperado que empleó su hermana, Ruby lo sabía, sabía todo el dolor que le trajo con solo mirar los ojos de su hermana y ni siquiera quería ver a la cara a su padre o a Qrow, porque vería el mismo sentimiento.

—Lo lamento —susurró Ruby sintiéndose pequeña después de mucho tiempo y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como aquella niña que se escondía debajo de la mesa cada vez que los truenos de las tormentas la asustaban y dónde Yang tenía que meterse junto a ella para consolarla, o cuando se escondía en el closet después de haber hecho alguna travesura y temía ser reprendida por Qrow.

La mirada de Yang pronto se suavizó ante los sollozos de su hermana, rompió la distancia y recargo su frente contra la de la de mechones rojos, quien abrió sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa por el repentino tacto gentil.

—Te extrañe tanto... —las palabras de Yang sonaron tan suaves, igual a como solía hablarle cuando tenía una pesadilla e intentaba calmarla de su llanto —. Perdón por no haber estado ahí, perdón por haber dicho todas esas cosas horribles cuando nos separamos, perdón por ser tan orgullosa y no arreglar nuestras diferencias, perdón por haber sido tan mala hermana —lila y plateado conectaron enseguida, siempre había sido así, siempre compartiendo miradas con diferentes emociones a lo largo de los años, cómplices en todo, llenas de amor y de confianza.

—Perdón por lo que hice, no quería preocuparlos ni quería mentirles, lo siento —los sollozos se atascaron en la garganta de Ruby, dejando salir a flote la culpa que sentía y pronto su hermana la envolvió entre sus brazos permitiendo que la de mechones rojos dejara escapar su llanto con más libertad.

—Está bien... Ya está bien —susurró Yang abrazándola con fuerza, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la espalda de su hermana y la otra acariciaba su cabellera —. Lamento que cargaras con todo tu sola, lo siento mucho, Rubes —quizás la suavidad con la que hablaba la rubia era algo nuevo para los que tratan con ella a menudo, su carácter fuerte y temperamental podría hacerle lucir como la chica mas dura de todas, pero para Ruby, esa Yang fue la que siempre le contó cuentos por las noches, la Yang que acariciaba su cabeza después de un mal día en el preescolar y la que la dormía con tarareos de canciones que alguna vez Summer cantó para ellas, la Yang que despertaba antes que cualquiera cuando giraba angustiada en su cama por las pesadillas y la calmaba en un parpadeo, la que le contaba historias de mamá para no olvidarla... La Yang que pese a todo amaba, porque ella era lo mas cercano a la figura de una madre —. Te amo —aquellas palabras finalmente pudo decirlas y tener la seguridad de que su hermanita las escuchaba, necesitó decirlas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—También te amo —Ruby escondió su rostro en la abertura entre el cuello y hombro de su hermana, sintiéndose después de bastante tiempo segura y tranquila. Aquella incertidumbre se marchaba lentamente, pero a pasos seguros. Ella volvería a su vida, a casa.

Nora sonrió alegre y volteó su mirada a Jaune y Ren respectivamente, quienes igual mostraban tranquilidad ante la situación. Weiss emitió un sonoro suspiró, soltando el aire retenido por la tensión y pronto Blake colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, con lo cual ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

—Oh, Ruby, no sabes de todo lo que te has perdido —dijo Nora con emoción, una vez Yang rompió un poco el abrazo con su hermana, pero aun nada dispuesta a soltarla, sosteniendo sus manos y acariciándolas con sus pulgares.

—Estoy ansiosa de que me lo cuenten —murmuró Ruby sonriéndole a su amiga, cómoda al notar como la vivacidad de la pelirroja seguía a flor de piel. Nora de inmediato se lanzó a la cama, pasando sobre Yang quien solo se rió y la chica pronto se sentó al lado de su joven amiga, recargando su hombro contra el de ella.

—Oh, te vas a hartar de mi, hay mucho que contar —Ruby se rió por las palabras de la pelirroja, mientras Blake se sentaba al lado de Yang y Weiss rodeaba por el otro lado de la cama para sentarse al lado de Nora. Jaune y Ren se sentaron en el sillón de la habitación y pronto Nora comenzó a relatar eventos al azar y sin un orden en específico, mas relacionado a control de Grimm, reconstrucciones e incluso entrevistas con algunos medios ante la premisa de "los héroes de Remant". Ruby la escuchaba atenta y también a sus amigos, que de vez en cuando intervenían para añadir uno que otro detalle. Pronto, la joven de ojos plateados recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Nora mientras Yang acariciaba sus manos y Weiss recargaba su espalda contra la de la rubia, peleando en unas ocasiones con la pelirroja por omitir o distorsionar algunas cosas, provocando risas en Ruby hasta que el cansancio del sobre esfuerzo y su llanto anterior la invadieron, comenzó a ser arrullada por las voces de sus amigos, hasta terminar dormida contra Nora.

—Nora... —le susurró Ren captando la mirada de la pelirroja, él y Jaune le sonrieron, y con un movimiento de sus ojos le indicó a la pelirroja que mirara a Ruby, al hacerlo, la chica cayó en cuenta que su amiga se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus brazos. Nora sonrió y con un gesto delicado retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de su amiga. Yang emitió una suave risa acompañada de una dulce mirada hacia su hermana para después levantarse de su lugar y con cuidado alejar a la pelinegra de mechones rojos de Nora, quien se movió un poco para permitirle a la mayor acomodar a su hermana, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Weiss acomodó la sábana para cubrirla.

—¿Sabes? Dormiste mucho, ¿y aun tienes sueño? —cuestionó Yang con diversión, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

—Hablas de Ruby después de todo —murmuró Blake con voz tranquila, pero sin evitar poder sonreír mientras miraba a su líder.

—Creo que hay otras personas que necesitan saber que Ruby despertó, ¿no? —comentó Weiss mientras tomaba la mano que Nora le extendía para que la ayudara a levantarse de la cama sin perturbar mucho el sueño de su amiga.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó en voz baja Jaune, levantándose de un salto de su asiento y sonriendo enérgicamente —. Seguro Oscar, Penny y la señora Calavera estarán muy emocionados —agregó mientras tomaba su scroll entre sus manos y abría de inmediato su lista de contactos.

—También Qrow y... —la sonrisa de Yang mostró un aire de tristeza, Blake colocó su mano en el hombro de su pareja, regalandole un ligero apretón —. También a papá, si es que los doctores no se han comunicado con él aún —finalizó sin apartar la mirada de su hermana. Por primera vez desde que Salem había sido derrotada, tenía la certeza que las cosas estaban bien.

[...]


End file.
